mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fandom:Con Heir 2 ARG
The Con Air 2 ARG was a fan project initiated in 2019 in response to the Skaianet Systems Incorporated event, which included several ARG-type elements and a climactic animated video, the Ollywood Showdown. The project concerned the development of a fictional movie, "Con Air 2: The Epilogue" (a reference to the long anticipated Homestuck epilogue), starring actors such as Nick Cage and Ben Stiller, with media mimicking various aspects of MS Paint Adventures as well as Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. The project is particularly notable for causing some degree of confusion among fans as to whether or not it was an official project that was part of the Homestuck canon. The officialism of the project was eventually de-confirmed in various posts by members of the What Pumpkin Studios team. The creator of the project later confirmed this and added additional context in a post-ARG Q&A. Background The first account associated with the project was the tumblr account skaianet.tumblr.com. As this account was created shortly after the official Skaianet Systems Incorporated event, and had a very similar name to the official Skaianet Systems account on twitter, many people believed that this account was part of the official ARG or event. Initially, the tumblr blog posted cryptic clues relating to the content of the Skaianet Systems website, including references to the "E Bear" hoax items found at one of the coordinate points the site listed (the "E Bear" was later denounced by members of the What Pumpkin team, so as to dissuade fans from attempting to reach other, more remote coordinates). Other posts included memes and jokes relating to Homestuck, and one post where the author claimed to be Andrew Hussie. "Con Air 2" The content of the Tumblr blog to a turn on March 13th, 2019, when the art that it was posting began to look more similar to some of MSPA's official artwork. The first post referencing "Con Air 2" depicted Nicolas Cage as the "Nick of Time", sitting on the Stump of Dismay. This post, and similar "interviews" with cast members that followed, spoke of a sequel to Con Air, that had apparently been produced, and then later, stolen. These posts culminated on April 7th, 2019, with the release of a 14 minute, 13 second long animated on youtube, entitled [S Ollywood Showdown], that depicted the fate of the movie reel for Con Air 2. Following the release of Ollywood Showdown, the creator of the ARG made a post to the blog explaining its origins, the nature of the project as an unofficial fan project, and detailing some more specifics of the ARG itself. S Ollywood Showdown This animation, billed as the epic finale of Homestuck, displays pre-scratch Nick Cage dueling against Steve Buscemi, and in the process Hella Jeff (portrayed by Ben Stiller) dies. The scene ends with a funeral for Hella Jeff and credits. Characters in order of credits *Nicolas Cage (pre-scratch) as Nick of Time *Lord English as Steve Buscemi *Ben Stiller as Hella Jeff *Owen Wilson as Owen Wilson *Emma Watson as Emma Watson *Donald Glover as Donald Glover *John Malkovich as Cyborg Malkovich *Nicolas Cage (post-scratch) as Dark Cage *Oscar Isaac as Oscar Isaac *Vriska Serket as Vriska Serket *John Egbert? *Andrew Hussie as Big Man *Michael Caine Trivia *The song that plays during the credits is "How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)" **This song appears on the album "Homestuck vol. 5" **The song has been used in the Homestuck comic on page "[S John: Reunite with your loving wife and daughter.] " Category:Fandom